E-meeting participants may join an e-meeting late for a variety of reasons. For example, they may forget about the e-meeting until they notice it in their calendar, they may be invited to the e-meeting sometime after the e-meeting starts, or their previous engagement (e.g., conference, telephone call, etc.) may have run over time. Further, e-meeting participants may have to leave an e-meeting and then rejoin the e-meeting at a later time, or may have to focus their attention to another matter during an e-meeting. In either case, the e-meeting participant may have missed one or more portions of the e-meeting.